The applicants propose to develop a biodegradable wound treatment that can be aerosolized directly onto a wound surface. It will form a tough, flexible film that will seal the wound and provide for proper water levels at the wound surface. An antibiotic will be incorporated into the biodegradable polymer and will be slowly released into the wound both to eliminate existing infection and to prevent later infection. Factors that will be evaluated include the effect of formulation composition on in vitro water permeability and uptake, microbial barrier properties, and biodegradation rate.